musical_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren's Musical Empire
Darren's Musical Empire is an American based ultra conglomerate and is the single most powerful musical industry in the world and is the dominate musical industry in the United States. Sectors Administrators and Officials The ruling part of the empire comprising of the boss that handles affairs inside and outside of the musical empires intervening with other musical industries. This sector comprises in ranking order: the consigliere, 20 members of the Board of Administrators, 12,733 Diplomatic Officials, and 23,842 lowly officials. Board of Administrators • Head of the Board: Zacharay Williams Diplomatic Officials •Diplomatic Chair: David Grant Lowly Officials •Director: Angel Tompson Musical The musical sector is a fundamental part of this musical empire due to it being the central basis of all its principled artists and the songs they produce. The principled music of this empire's is based mostly on music tracks recorded in the years 1945-1969 although the boss allows some exceptions for tracks recorded later or earlier in the 20th century. This sector contains members of big bands specialized for 20th century music outside the realm of the musical tracks which can be found on Dar Ramlogan's YouTube channel. The big bands comprised of about 10,000 members and the grand total amount of members in this sector are at 30,000 comprising of band members, composers, musical technicians, and members of volume control. Principled artists, who can be also found out on his YouTube channel, comprises of big names such as Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Bing Crosby, Elvis Presley, Roy Orbison, Dion DiMucci, Sam Cooke, etc. Armed Security and Military This sector contains the backbone of armed strength and might within the empire. The person in charge of this sector is the Supreme Commander. Formal Military The more classy and slick of all three divisions within this sector, they wear bulletproof suits, trench coats and hats from the 1940's- 50's. They can be seen driving in bulletproof vintage cars from the 1940's-50's such as the 1938 Buick Y Job and the 1947 Nash Super 600, armed with primarily the tommy gun and their side arm being either the Walther PPK or the Colt M1911. For any personnel that was deemed a part of a sniper squad within a single faction or crew, there default weapon is the M40 Sniper rifle and they carry the same side arm as any one else in the formal military force. They are at least 40,000 snipers on the force. When not driving, their duties primarily consist of batting with other armies or terror groups when not intervening in the affairs of other musical industries. Their ranks are purely based on an American Mafia like structure. Personnel count totals to: 783,624. Regular Armed Forces They are an imitation of the modern US Military but their armored suits, weapons and motors are slightly more superior withstanding bullets and missiles. Their ranks are based purely on the US Military structure. Their duties consist of engaging battles and wars against other musical industries. Personnel count totals to 1,724,746. Security and Enforcement Comprises of the guards in this empire protecting the officials and buildings that the empire has ownership of. They can be seen roaming around the streets in modern black SUV's and sedans that can withstand blunt objects and bullets. Their armor also gives them the same protection. They can be seen carrying the best in modern day machine guns attached with the best scopes and extended clips. Their second weapons are the best of modern day pistols or the AP Pistol. Their ranks follow a US law enforcement like structure except when it comes to the Capo rank. Personnel Count totals to 1,020,506 Other Personnel Personnel not referenced in the Sectors heading but serve and important role in the musical empire are specialist and inspectors for each sector. In addition, SWAT members in the Security Enforcement sector, Elite Rangers in The Regular Armed Forces and Hitmen in the Formal Military. Broadcasting As of November 2018, the music of Darren's Musical Empire broadcasts a playlist of 14-16 songs three times a week with Friday being a definite. The last songs of the playlist depend on a specific broadcasting day of the week. On the first broadcasting day, "Come Back to Me" by Sammy Davis Jr. is the last song, then on the second broadcasting day, "Sing Sing Sing" by Louis Prima is the last song, then finally on the last broadcasting day, "Let The Good Times Roll" by Sam Butera is the last song. Ten of those songs must be from Main Assets, three in Addition (20th Century) and one must be from Andy's Songs. The smooth operations of a single broadcast currently has a 90% success ratio without interference or abrupt halts, hindering original scheduling. Exceptions range from one weekend day broadcasts of songs from Main Assets (other projects) and Main Assets without being consecutive unlike weekday broadcasts which aren't purely consecutive. On special occasions more songs are broadcasted including those from Nikola's Songs and Marcus' Songs. The empire controls the entirety of the broadcasting such as song choice, volume and song quantity. The empire has implemented regulations that prohibits the repetition of a single song within a single day. The outcome of these regulations and control factors after May 2018 has been very successful with no interference. History The first of the broadcasting took place during the summer of 2017 with 14 of the same tracks played each day non consecutively. Eventually broadcasting halted until the end of October of 2017 in which 32 of the exact same tracks were broadcasted 5 days a week consecutively. Back then, the empire had began to expand, adding songs into their caliber such as all of the James Bond music that were eligible for the empire and songs from artists such as Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, and Bobby Darin. The empire had total control of the broadcasting until January of 2018 when the empire's rival Andy's Musical Kingdom from Britain, began to take stage in America, the empire's base of operations. The empire whom lost some control of broadcasting to their rival, began looking to add more songs into their caliber, expanding into the likes of Sammy Davis Jr., Bing Crosby and Louis Jordan. They broadcasted at least 15 songs when the boss of Andy's Musical Kingdom, Andy Gill and his personnel were not present. When a portion of the kingdom and Andy Gill left for Britain in early February of 2018, the empire was in total control again expanding their music into the likes of Louis Armstrong, Louis Prima, and Roy Hamilton. A playlist was created with 43 songs broadcasted consecutively 5 days a week until Andy's Musical Kingdom came back into America in early April of 2018. Due to nonsensical repetition of the tracks pointed out by Andy Gill, the empire was forced to create a mixed playlist of songs to be broadcasted three days a week (Darren Ramlogan and Andy Gill agreed to a three day a week contract before this). The mixture included a track from Paul Anka and well known tracks from The Journey, Joe Jackson, Elvis Presley, Roy Orbison and Dion. The mixed broadcasted playlist containing around twenty songs were played three days a week while songs from Andy's Musical Kingdom were broadcasted at least two days a week. Later, when the empire acquired at least 37 songs from the musical kingdom, they were included into the mixed playlist with the original songs of the empire included in the mix. At the same time, the original songs expanded into the likes of Perry Como and Nat King Cole. Another playlist was created containing the collection of all of the main 007 songs and songs from The Rat Pack, Louis Prima and from other 20th century male jazz singers mentioned called "The Main Assets" which continued to expand its song count. The mixed playlist and fair broadcasting agreement was made between those two musical industries. This agreement succeeded until the famous "Audrey Issue" erupted in May 2018, clashing the two musical industries into each other, causing a small armed conflict over one song. After Andy's Musical Kingdom left straight for Britain again and the "Audrey Issue" was resolved, Darren Ramlogan along with the Board of Administrators of the musical empire agreed to ban the song, "Sugar Bum Bum" by Lord Kitchener from being broadcasted ever again due to it sparking the issue, fusing into a small armed conflict. The empire cut down the quantity of tracks broadcasted to present days regulations imposed by the empire itself. Then the empire expanded, adding more songs from artists inside the empire and featuring new artists such as Sam Cooke and Little Richard. When Andy's Musical Kingdom came back they followed the agreement as follows with almost no conflict between the two musical industries. When they returned to Britain once more in October 2018, the empire had expanded by acquiring more of Andy's Music, featuring new artists such as Kirby Stone Four, Julius Larosa, Robert Goulet, and Chuck Berry. In late October, the empires song count finally surpassed Andy's Musical Kingdom making Darren's Musical Empire the most powerful musical industry. Scrapped Broadcasting Project Almost all of the empire's broadcasting projects such as the 32 song playlist called Jazz and the 43 song playlist called Jazz 2 have been broadcasted until they have been replaced by improved ones. However, one produced playlist stood from the rest, a 17 song playlist called Jazz 3. It was to be broadcasted after Andy's Musical Kingdom left for England and broadcasting of Jazz 3 would have begun on May 6th, 2018, for 5 days a week. The mixed playlist added mostly early rock and roll songs and some songs from the 70's to 80's into the empire's song count on April 2018. By then, the downfall of Jazz 3 did not begin, but the occurrence of one began to become more likely. Jazz 3 would have included "Sugar Bum Bum" as a bonus track. However, the "Audrey Issue" on May 2018 resulted in the direct downfall of the project. It is replaced by the mixed playlist which is still being broadcasted to this day. International Broadcasting While almost all broadcasting of the empire's music takes place in the United States, they sometimes broadcast internationally, the first country being England in the United Kingdom. History On April 4th 2018, when the empire took control of all US territories such as Puerto Rico, they started broadcasting their music that was immediately appreciated by the locals and continues to be broadcasted to this day. In July 2018, a few weeks after Andy's Musical Kingdom arrived back in the United States, Darren Ramlogan took at least 10,000 personnel from the empire with him to Barcelona, Spain then London, England, UK as protection detail. On August 5th, 2018, Darren along with his protection detail, arrived in Spain to see if they could get a broadcasting contract to spread their influence into the country. The dominate musical industry in Spain was Coalición de Música Española Moderna (The Modern Spanish Musical Coalition) and the empire would have to go through them before their music could be broadcasted. However after evaluating their music, the empire had to cease all broadcasting operations in Spain or the coalition would go after them. The empire decided to comply. The empire headed to England on August 11th, 2018 to broadcast their music. Because of the occupations that breached through Andy Musical Kingdom, the empire was allowed to broadcast their music for three whole days before Darren with his protection detail, went straight back to America. On August 19th 2018, when Darren headed for America, broadcasting in London ceased. Future Plans The empire plans to broadcast their music in Northern Ireland while traveling to small towns such as Bushmills, Whitehead, and Newcastle. They also plan to broadcast in Scotland possibly traveling to Glasgow and Portugal traveling to Lisbon. Broadcasting Hit Tracks Main Singers and Composers Territorial Expansion The empire currently holds all of the United States and its territories, all of Austria, Hungary, Poland, Italy, and parts of England under its grip. History In correspondence to broadcasting expansion beginning on January 2018, territorial expansion of the empire took place, sweeping throughout the United States. On February 2018, the empire officially conquered all of the United States and declared it as their main headquartered country or the country that is their base of operations. It was easy not only because of broadcasting expansion, but also because of their overwhelming armed manpower which rose from 1,000,000 in January 2018 to currently well over 3,500,000 presently. On April 4th 2018, the empire took control of all US territories such as Puerto Rico, sending a total of 100,000 personnel to secure these regions. A total of 5 bases were built there. New personnel were recruited there, replacing a handful of personnel who went back to the mainland. In England on August 11th, 2018, the empire was more influential, powerful enough to sweep through Andy's Musical Kingdom since Andy Gill was in the United States during that time. In exception to the main areas of Andy's Musical Kingdom, the empire took absolute control in Western and Northern London while the kingdom got to keep South, Central and East London. 30,000 formal soldiers and 10,000 security officers of the empire were sent into their occupied parts of London so they could be secured once the boss of the empire, Darren Ramlogan, headed back for America. Once Darren was back in America on August 19th, 2018, the empire kept control of those areas in London and still do today. On October 4th, 2018, two days after Andy Gill entered back into England, he discovered the empire's actions in London. Andy decided to take no course of action for an undisclosed reason. In November 4th 2018, the musical empire had consulted with smaller musical industries in Italy, Austria, Poland, and Hungary and they agreed to be incorporated into the empire as subsidiaries. No powerful musical industry resided in those countries hence made the agreement more simpler to establish. On January 6th, 2019, the musical empire conquered Italy, Austria, Poland, and Hungary in agreement with its newly acquired smaller musical industries as subsidiaries. Bases were not established because the empire had already acquired the bases of their subsidiaries as part of the empire's personnel and official base count. Relationships Andy's Musical Kingdom is their principled broadcasting rival trying to appeal to the public. At times they became bitter enemies getting themselves into a small armed conflict, the "Audrey Issue". However, both musical industries learned how to resolved their differences with the introduction of the fair broadcasting agreement. Despite agreeing to compromise, the musical empire has a keen eye on the musical kingdom in case plan an Audrey Issue 2.0. The empire made alliances with smaller musical industries successfully in Poland, Austria, Hungary, and Italy to the point where they later became subsidiaries of the musical empire. No bitter relationships seem to come between them. The musical empire consulted with Jeronimo's Musical Company based in Brazil on November 2018 and have come to an alliance agreement taking affect soon. Relationships with The Spanish Musical Coalition seemed lukewarm as they tried to kicked out The Don of the musical empire and his protection detail out of Spain with a warning on June 2018. Later on, tensions escalated when Andy's Musical kingdom made a foolhardy attempt to conquer the country. On January 2019, the coalition boss sent a warning broadcast to Andy's Musical Kingdom and the musical empire stating if both musical industries or any other musical industries for that matter tried to set foot into Spain personnel who enter would be imprisoned without release. Sponsors Sponsors and endorsers include companies: Metro Goldwyn Mayer, PragerU, The Daily Wire, Turning Point USA, The Rubin Report, and Fox since 2018. In May 2019, the Don decided to cut sponsorship ties from PragerU, Rubin Report, and The Daily Wire in favor of sponsorships from unauthorized.tv and the Eagle Corporation. Bases Bases pertain to all sectors of the empire totaling at about 300. The amount of Headquarters depends heavily on the quantity of capitol cities within the empire. Each sectors have bases designated specifically to them so that a control of a base does not intertwine with more than one sector of the empire. A overwhelming majority of bases are set in the United States. Demographics The personnel comprise of almost males who are 89% white. Their heights range from 5'10" to 6'3" which the minimum requirement being 5'9". They must weight at least 165lbs and be in shape which the range of personnel weight is at least 165lbs-200lbs. The personnels' average testosterone levels were at 700-1500 eventhough their levels could not be below 590. The age range is 18-56 years old with the minimum age being 18. Gallery MS.png FM.png RAF.png Category:Musical Industries Category:Darren's Musical Empire